cumpleaños
by lifebeautiful
Summary: y el dia habia llegado... ichigo kurosaki cumplia 18 años...


_**hola a todos ^^**_

_**aca yo devuelta con otro one shot ichihime**_

_**se que las que leian la historia de sakura y shaoran me querran matar jeje**_

_**pero dejare esa historia. me di cuenta que solo sirvo para one shots xD**_

_**bueno que lo disfruten :D**_

_**BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A TITE KUBO, MAS LA HISTORIA QUE SE RELATA A CONTINUACION SI ME PERTENCE  
**_

* * *

Y el día llego… Ichigo Kurosaki cumplía 18 años…

Se levanto para irse a la universidad… medicina… _"aggg y yo que no quería ser como el viejo... tchh" _pensó…

Se dio un buen baño y se vistió con un pantalón negro de jean y una remera violeta oscuro. Bajo las escaleras para agarrar su morral de cuerina y dirigirse a la universidad…

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-

Los gritos lo terminaron de despertar. Su padre se acercaba a él de la misma manera que hacia todas las mañanas. Preparado para la patada voladora de su progenitor, se sorprendió al recibir un abrazo de éste.

-¡feliz cumpleaños hijo!- Isshin lo abrazaba mientras lloraba escandalosa y ridículamente haciendo molestar a Ichigo…muy de él…

-gracias pap…- una fuerte trompada impacto en su cara. -¡¿Por qué DEMONIOS LO HICISTE?- pregunto Ichigo enfurecido tocándose la mejilla lastimada una vez recuperado.

-por bajar la guardia- sonrió Isshin quien después recibió una patada.

-tchh, ustedes no cambian- exclamo Karin –feliz cumple Ichi-nii- le sonrió su hermana.

-¡Ichi-nii, feliz cumpleaños!- Yuzu se abalanzo hacia su hermano.

-gracias- le contesto a las dos sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Yuzu.

Habían crecido tanto… Yuzu era tan dulce y tierna y siempre se preocupaba por la familia. Karin seguía siendo ruda pero más femenina, ella era la versión femenina de Ichigo…

-esto es para ti- las hermanas le dieron el regalo a su hermano mientras escuchaban a su padre hablarle al poster de su madre.

-oh Masaki ¡nuestro hijo ya tiene 18! Ya es un hombre ¡todavía sigo esperando que traiga una hermosa mujer!-

Ichigo lo miro molesto…

**o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-feliz cumpleaños Kurosaki- Ishida lo saludo una vez sentados en el parque. Ichigo había llegado tarde a la clase de anatomía y se sentó en un asiento de atrás, 24 asientos alejado de su amigo… por lo que no pudo saludarlo antes.

-gracias- le contesto él mientras sacaba el almuerzo. Miro la comida y se acordó cuando se juntaban en la terraza de la secundaria a almorzar juntos.

-¡kurosaki-kun! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- la voz de Inoue lo saco de sus recuerdos. Vio que los saludaba de lejos y venia acercándose a ellos.

-feliz… cumpleaños… k-u-urosaki- ku-un- hablo agitada por haber corrido hacia los dos jóvenes.

-gracias- le sonrió él -¿Podrías la próxima asegurarte de no perder los pulmones por el camino?- le contesto mirando a otro lado regañándola, provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ichigo la miro… tenía 18 años y seguía teniendo esas expresiones aniñadas que tanto le gustaban… seria excelente como maestra jardinera… tal vez un día le lleve a sus hijos a su jardín de infantes… sus hijos… de él… y de ella…

-lo siento. Esto… e-esto es para ti-

Ichigo miro las manos de su amiga que contenían un regalo, y después subió al ver sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rojas. Bajo un poco más la mirada… el vestido blanco con flores rosas estampadas hasta arriba de las rodillas le quedaba perfecto…

-ejem, Kurosaki… el regalo- exclamo Ishida.

-¿eh?- miro a su amigo y se sonrojo –ahh si, muchas gracias Inoue- le sonrió al momento en que ella se sentaba.

Abrió el regalo para encontrarse con una remera color rojo.

-Inoue…- miro él sorprendido –no, te hubieras molestado…-

-¡no es nada kurosaki-kun! Jeje- dijo agitando las manos –algo tenía que regalarte-contesto bajito rascándose la cabeza.

-gracias Inoue- le agradeció tiernamente "¡_eres un idiota, saca esa cara estúpido!_" Se regaño a sí mismo en sus adentros.

-¿tienes descanso?-

-ohh, si. Mis clases comienzas en una hora ¿y las de ustedes?- contesto Orihime.

-también- respondió Ishida

-etto, ¿puedo almorzar con ustedes? Jeje-

-claro que si, Inoue-san-

-gracias, Ishida-kun- le contesto ella sonriendo – traje pasta de judías rojas con mantequilla y patatas dulces ¡mi favorita!- exclamo ella.

A Ichigo se le puso la cara verde.

-¿sucede algo kurosaki-kun?-

-No, no es nada Inoue- se excuso él

-¿quieren un poco? Alcanza para los tres- les pregunto Orihime mientras que una gotita de sudor aparecía en el rostro de los muchachos…

**o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-ya llegue- grito Ichigo al llegar a su casa, pero nadie le respondió.

A Ichigo le extraño, ya eran las 8 de la noche y nadie se encontraba en la casa. Confundido, fue a darse un baño.

**Flash back**

¿Piensas hacer algo kurosaki-kun?-

-¿eh? La verdad que no-le respondió a su amiga pelinaranja.

-ahh ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Orihime de una manera tierna –los cumpleaños son para celebrarlos-

-lo que pasa es que Kurosaki es un amargado-contesto Ishida acomodándose los lentes.

-cállate Ishida-

…..

Salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto. Observo que en su cama había una nota.

_Ichigo. Necesito que vengas urgente a la tienda de Urahara. Ha pasado algo. Ven lo más pronto posible._

_Isshin_

-¿eh?- se pregunto él. Bajo rápido las escaleras y corrió hacia la tienda de Urahara.

¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Porque el viejo se llevo a Yuzu y Karin? ¿Habrá sido un hollow? ¿Habrá sido algo grave?

Se detuvo en mitad de camino. Sería un inútil, no podría ayudar en nada… hace tres años que había perdido sus poderes y no sería de gran ayuda. Agacho la cabeza deprimido. ¿Para qué lo llamo su padre si sabía que no sería de ayuda?

-debo ir igual- pensó –aunque no sea de ayuda- dijo pesadamente. Agacho su cabeza y comenzó a correr en dirección de la tienda de Urahara.

Abrió la puerta de la tienda preocupado pero todo estaba oscuro.

-¡ SORPRESA!- los gritos lo aturdieron

-¿Qué demon…?-

-¡feliz cumpleaños Kurosaki-san!- le dijo Urahara escondiendo su cara graciosamente detrás del abanico.

-¡feliz cumpleaños hijo!- le dijo Isshin abalanzándose a él

-¡maldito!- le grito Ichigo -¡me dijiste que era urgente y que había pasado algo!-

-si, pero no te dije que había pasado algo malo. Urgente: la fiesta sorpresa. Ha pasado algo: tu cumpleaños- le contesto Isshin sonriendo y recibiendo una patada de su hijo.

-ya Kurosaki- le dijo Urahara-cambia esa cara, mira lo que te preparamos.

Ichigo lo miro. Suspiro y se fue donde estaban Orihime, Ishida, Tatsuki, y Chad.

-¡kurosaki-kun!- le dijo Orihime.

-hola Inoue- le sonrió él.

-¿te ha gustado lo que hemos hecho para ti?-

-si, muchas gracias chicos.

-feliz cumpleaños Ichigo- le dijeron Tatsuki y Chad

-gracias- les dijo él. Hace mucho que no los veía por la facultad. Tatsuki había seguido la carrera de profesora de educación física, con especialidad en las artes marciales y Chad la carrera de odontólogo.

Ichigo fue saludado por Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, Keigo y jóvenes se pusieron a chalar tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, cundo Urahara les aviso que podían pasar a la mesa a comer.

Cenaron mientras charlaban. Isshin y Urahara se peleaban por una pata de pollo, Yoruichi ya se iba comiendo el sexto plato, Jinta y Ururu peleaban, Tessai trataba de separarlos, Keigo contaba sus emocionantes historias (sin exagerar como antes, había madurado un poco) Mizuiro estaba perdido en su celular. Ishida, Chad y Tatsuki debatían sobre un tema. Y él conversaba calmadamente con Orihime.

Ella, tan dulce y gentil, sonreía a cada momento, haciendo sentir feliz a Ichigo. Su corazón latía fuerte ante el contacto con ella, su sonrisa lo iluminaba; estaba enamorado, enamorado de Orihime Inoue, alguien inalcanzable para él.

-kurosaki-kun ¿te sucede algo?- le pregunto ella.

-no, no pasa nada- le respondió calmadamente mientras veía que Urahara traía la torta.

Le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños, y después pusieron música para bailar. Entrada la madrugada, Ichigo vio que la mayoría ya estaba pasada de copas. Rio irónico y se dirigió afuera por aire fresco.

-ku-kuroaki-kun ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ¡HAY UAN FIESTA AFUERA!- le grito lo ultimo Orihime poniéndose a su lado.

-Inoue... ¡¿estas borracha?- le regaño Ichigo quitándole el vaso de sake de la mano.

-no, solo un poco mareada Jeje. ¿Qué haces afuera? Ven a celebrar tu cumpleaños- Orihime agarro su mano para dirigirlo adentro pero Ichigo la detuvo…

-¿kurosaki-kun?-

-Inoue…- le dijo él. su mirada se notaba rara. Triste…

-yo- comenzó a decir él.

-¿Por qué estas triste kurosaki-kun?- le respondió ella percatándose de que Ichigo seguía sosteniendo su mano, eso hizo que sus mejillas se sonrosaran.

-bueno, es que… estoy… enamorado- dijo largando un suspiro pesado.

Lo que acababa de decir Ichigo le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Orihime. -¿enamorado, dices?-

-si- le respondió él bajando la mirada –pero sé que, es imposible para mí, nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo...- susurro él.

Orihime trato de ocultar su tristeza. Ichigo enamorado. Ella lo amaba, lo amaba desde que tenía 12 años cuando lo vio abrir la puerta de la clínica para atender a su hermano. Lo acompaño en sus aventuras, y a pesar de haber visto lo "peor" de él su amor creció mucho más.

-no digas eso kurosaki-kun- le dijo ella – tu eres una persona muy buena que se preocupa por sus seres queridos, eres muy protector, considerado, amable, y muy dulce. Cualquier chica se fijaría en ti. Sacrificas tu vida por las personas que quieres, como por ejemplo salvaste a Kuchiki-san cuando iban a ejecutarla-

-a ti también te salve Inoue-

-y por mi culpa sufriste mucho- dijo ella y bajo la cabeza.

-no digas eso- le dijo él agarrándole el mentón para que lo mirara –cuando te fuiste, no sabía qué hacer, la sociedad de almas no quiso ayudarme, y a pesar de que sabia los riesgos, no dude en ir por ti. No podía perderte…-

Orihime abrió los ojos sorprendida _"tonta, es porque eres su amiga, sabes que hubiera hecho lo mismo por Ishida o por sado" _

-¿y quién es la afortunada Kurosaki –kun?- pregunto ella tratando de disimular su voz quebrada y sus lagrimas.

Él vacilo un momento…

- tu… tú… Orihime -

Ella quedo en shock. Noto que Ichigo apretaba más su mano. _"tu… Orihime". _No podía ser. Kurosaki-kun, ¿enamorado de ella? No, no podía ser cierto… era un sueño…

-¿Orihime?- la llamo él.

-¿eh?- pregunto ella saliendo del shock –kurosaki-kun… yo…-

-no digas nada- le sonrió él con tristeza. – se que eres imposible para mí. Eres hermosa, una persona cálida, tierna, iluminas con tus sonrisas, eres fuerte, femenina, dulce, comprensiva, solidaria… eres… eres perfecta Orihime. Nunca te fijarías en un ogro como yo.

Orihime esta vez no oculto sus lagrimas ¿Ichigo pensaba todo eso de ella? Noto que él acariciaba tiernamente la mano de ella que tenia agarrada mientras la miraba triste.

-no llores, por favor. No soporto verte triste- le dijo él secando sus lagrimas con el dedo pulgar.

-Kurosaki- kun... yo…yo te amo- le dijo ella con las mejillas rojas y son lágrimas cayendo. –siempre lo he hecho, desde el primer día que fui con mi oni-chan a pedir ayuda en la clínica de tu padre y tú me abriste la puerta. Siempre lo he hecho-

Ichigo la miro sorprendida. ¿Era una broma cierto? ¿Cómo una chica como Orihime se había podido enamorar de él? Y lo peor ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuento el idiota?

-Orihime… ¿es una broma cierto?- le pregunto él sorprendido.

-no kurosaki-kun. Yo te amo…-

Ichigo no pudo aguantarse. Tomo su cara entre sus manos y al beso. Fue un beso desesperado, violento… se regaño a sí mismo por su impulso y comenzó a besarla tiernamente. Orihime entre abrió sus labios y la lengua de Ichigo comenzó a jugar con la suya. Sintió el cuerpo de él pegado al suyo y las manos de Ichigo rodear su cintura… era un sueño, tenía que serlo. Ichigo la besaba con un beso tierno pero hambriento a la vez. Como si lo deseara desde hace mucho. Sintió que sus piernas temblaban y agradeció que él la estuviera sosteniendo, sino ya hubiera caído. Las caricias que él le hacía en la espalda le provocaban pequeños escalofríos.

Ichigo pego el cuerpo de Orihime al suyo abrazándola por la cintura. Sentía las caricias de ella en su cabello. Se sentía tan bien… se sentía tan feliz… todavía no lo creía, Orihime Inoue, enamorada de él. Tendría que estar loca para haberse fijado en alguien como él, pensó. La amaba. Lo supo en hueco mundo. Se sintió fatal al ver el rostro de Orihime al verlo con la máscara pero cuando la vio llorar al ver el daño que él recibía, junto sus fuerzas para vencer a grimmjow, para no verla llorar.

Y cuando la vio desesperada llorando frente a su cadáver cuando ulquiorra lo atravesó con un cero oscuras, se desespero por protegerla, y se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella. Que la amaba…

Soltó los labios de Orihime muy a su pesar para respirar. Vio as mejillas color carmín de ella y lo enterneció, sacando una sonrisa.

-Kurosaki-k..-

-Ichigo- La interrumpió él –dime Ichigo- le dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos.

-ichi...go… yo-

-te amo, Orihime. Te amo-

Ella le sonrió acariciando su mejilla –yo también Ichigo. Yo también- le respondió besándolo.

…

-¿Qué haces Tatsuki?- le pregunto Ishida viendo que ella espiaba hacia afuera.

-veo que Ichigo al fin se animo- le contesto ella.

-¿en serio?- pregunto Ishida corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba Tatsuki para espiar.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Keigo.

-Kurosaki esta besando a Inoue!- le dijo Ishida

-¡! ¿QUEEEEEEE? ¡! ¿ICHIGO BESANDO A ORIHIME-CHAN?- grito Keigo acercándose

-¡¿quieren dejar de gritar?- les regaño Tatsuki- nos escucharan.

En 5 minutos las 12 personas que habían quedado adentro estaban espiando a los dos jóvenes.

-no lo puedo creer ¡mi hijo, con una joven como Orihime-chan!- grito Isshin emocionado.

-¿Quién lo creería?- respondió Karin.

-no digas eso Karin-chan, Ichi-nii es un joven muy tierno y apuesto- le respondió Yuzu.

-ohh jojojo ¿quien lo hubiera pensado?-dijo Urahara detrás del abanico.

-y pensar que cuando me vio desnuda hizo un escándalo- dijo Yoruichi

-¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-gritaron los demás.

-¡oh no, se ha dado cuenta!-exclamo Urahara -¡CORRAN!- grito él corriendo por su vida.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron todos alejándose corriendo al escuchar un "¡MALDITOS LOS MATARE!" Desde afuera e Ichigo corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

* * *

BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... ^^

CON RESPECTO A LA PROFESION DE CHAD:NO SE ME OCURRIA QUE HACERLO ESTUDIAR Y LO PUSE COMO ODONTOLOGO XD

SAgracias por leer mi fic ^^


End file.
